Uzukaze
by kaori and yoshi
Summary: A short-ish story of what could have been. Naruto was fine until a mysterious fight with Tsunade, he leaves, heart broken. Now this kid shows up, eight years later, on Konoha's doorstep. Who is he? What's going on? Rated for language.
1. Journals and secrets!

"Get back here Demon!"

"Catch me if you can!" '_Stupid idiots, I'm no demon.'_

A young blonde haired, blue eyed boy of the age of twelve, was currently running from a small group of Chuunin ninjas. He was doing pretty well, until his academy teacher caught him. The boy's name was Naruto Uzumaki, he has been an orphan since the day he was born, and since then no one has _ever_ wanted him.

"_Naruto!_ Why aren't you in class!?!" his teacher's name was Iruka, he had brown hair and eyes. His hair was up in a spiky, samurai-style, pony-tail, he also had a long straight scar across the bridge of his nose.

"Heh, heh, I guess you know me pretty well eh, Iruka-sensei?" Naruto sheepishly rubbed the back of his head.

"Huh?"

"It's just that you know exactly how to find me an' stuff." Naruto was still rubbing the back of his head, hoping against hope that Iruka would _forget_ about punishing him.

Let's just say he didn't.

(If you don't know what I'm talking about watch the anime. I'm too lazy to type it all out.)

* * *

€ Time skip €

Naruto was supposed to come home today. Sakura couldn't wait! She would get to see her friend again! She had changed from the weak fan-girl into the strong kunoichi she was today, all because she was a much more horrible fighter than the _dobe_ of the class. It had spurred into her the desire to become a better ninja. It had also given her one of her most very best friends' in the entire world!

She stopped at the main gate to get a report from the guards, and to ask if Naruto was back yet.

"Sorry miss Sakura, he hasn't been through yet." Kotetzu one of the guards told her.

"It's okay." She walked back into the middle of the village, on her way to the Hokage tower where she will do the next thing her teacher wanted her to do.

She stopped as a shadow was cast over her; and looked up.

"Naruto!" she yelled his name. _'He looks so different!'_

"Hey Sakura! Long-time-no-see huh?" he shouted back from his perch atop a telephone pole. '_She looks relatively the same. Except taller. And meaner.'_ He grimaced to himself, hoping as hard as he could that she wasn't stronger, because he really didn't want anymore bruises. When they were little it was fine but now…he shivered at the thought.

A few nights later he was gone…

* * *

Tsunade, the Hokage sent out search party after search party, they all could find nothing on the disappearance of one Naruto Uzumaki. It had been eight years. She sent out teams for normal missions. It was getting old. She was fed up. When the last report came in she slammed her fist against the top of the desk in anger. She heard a soft _thunk_ slightly to her left. She turned her head slowly in that direction to find…

A book.

She picked it up and looked at the cover. It said: property of Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunade became very curious, and her eyes got wide, as she opened and looked at the inside cover.

_Copy 2. Uzumaki, Naruto._

She turned to the first page.

_Today I got this very journal from the old man. He said I should write what I feel or whatever. I just took the genin exam for the third time and failed…again. I can't help but sigh. Only the old man and Iruka sensei actually know that I could have already become part of ANBU if I wanted to. They say that the council would order my death if I showed my true power. The old man isn't sure if there is a traitor in the village or not so I am supposed to find him, so that my skills don't dull with miss-use. Stay tuned, pandemonium is sure to ensue! Naruto out!_

Tsunade paused, '_could have become an ANBU? What are you hiding?' _she narrowed her eyes, but passed off the words as Naruto trying to claim power to make himself noticed.

_Mizuki was the traitor. It's sad really, he was a good teacher, and now he's in prison. Hmm…interesting. Note to self do not cross a Kage. I am officially a genin, thanks to Iruka sensei and, unknowingly, Mizuki sensei as well. Hmm…Naruto out!_

_I got teamed up with the weakling Sasuke Uchiha. Since I am supposed to act really weak he has developed a superiority complex about yours truly. Damn. He's pissed because my Rasengan beat his stupid little Chidori. Big. Deal. Now he is going to run away and go do perverted things with Orochimaru. Hey! I made a joke! Sarcasm is _not_ my strong suit._

She turned more pages

_I just met Jahiro, a guardian. I am honored. Completely. In every way. Holy shit! A freaking guardian! Guardians are a type of demon that is under the command of another; they only serve lords, like demon lords. Hers just happens to be the strongest of them all. It also turns out that the Bijuu where his personal guard! She won't tell me his name. But she will train me! Yay! Naruto out!_

_I am ignored. For something I can't control. I _hate_ this village! if my precious people didn't live here then I would leave and never come back._

She stared at those words for a long time before moving on.

_Can't they see I'm still here! I am still me! It doesn't matter any way. It's not like they can do more then they already have. They aren't strong enough to kill me, though they've tried very hard. But I can't fight back; I know why they do it. They see Kyuubi, the one who killed their loved ones, not Naruto, the hapless victim. I want to kill myself._

She couldn't believe what she was reading. '_he wanted to leave and never come back, he wanted to kill himself…oh my poor Naruto! I am so sorry I said what I said earlier!'_

_Naruto out._

_Jiraiya is going to take me on a training journey. I can't seem to care. The emotion is gone. Some one _kill_ me. Please? Naruto out._

_Just as I came back to that _goddamn_ village they start right off with glares. Sakura was nice and didn't hit me until I actually deserved it. I am quite proud of her. But. She joined the Hokage's side when we fought. I just wanted them to know. It's my secret to tell. When I got to the academy to see Iruka sensei, he gave me the cold shoulder and called me a demon. Jiraiya never cared, too busy with his 'research'. Shikamaru is only my friend for face value, befriending the orphan kid. Same with Kiba and Chouji. I am alone. I can leave. I have nothing. I hate the village and the villagers. And Tsunade, I do know that you will find and read this, I hate life. I'm gone. I am never coming back. Shove that up your ass. You didn't even know the secret that I wanted to tell. Why the hell would I tell every one about Kyuubi? I wanted to tell them who my parents were. Minato Namikaze and Kushina Uzumaki. My father and mother. Naruto out forever._

Tsunade started to cry; her tears fell down her face and splashed the journal. Sakura walked in.

"What's wrong?"

"It's my fault! I should have listened to him!"

Now concerned Sakura jogged over to her teacher. "what do you mean? What happened? Did you fight with Jiraiya?"

"No I-"

She was cut off as a ninja rushed into the room without knocking.

"What!" Tsunade snapped hastily wiping the tears off of her face.

"We found him lady Hokage! We found Uzumaki Naruto."


	2. Huh?

Tsunade feinted.

When she awoke she saw them bring in a young man with whisker marks. It was her Naruto! Some thing was wrong. He looked skittish, and he looked like he was six. Not twenty-four.

"How can this be Naruto!?! Naruto would be a lot older. Definitely not a five year old!"

"HEY!" every one looked at the boy; he shrunk back just a little, but then straightened himself back out.

"I am not five! I am six and a half thank you very much you old hag!" Sakura gasped.

The ANBU in the room clenched their fists and Tsunade stood up and got in the kids face.

"_I_ am _not_ an _old hag!!!_"

The boy smirked, "you sure look like one to be _grandma._" The boy sneered.

She bopped him on the head.

"OW!" he brought both hands up to his head and pressed down on the spot she hit.

"Brat!" she hissed.

An ANBU spoke up. "we know it isn't really Naruto, but the child has whisker marks so we thought he could be Naruto's son." The words struck a cord in tsunade's heart.

"Sakura, get Sasuke, have him see if this is a genjutsu."

"Yes ma'am!" Sakura promptly left the room. A few minutes later Sasuke shunshined into the room.

He took one look with his Sharringan, "the boy only has one henge; it is on the back of his neck. I have already undone it."

"Thank you Sasuke." Tsunade looked at the boy's neck. There tattooed on it was a date. The date was for two years ago.

"What does this mean?" she asked the boy.

Said boy just growled.

"Tell me!"

The words he spoke next struck her heart.

"Why should I tell a _traitor_ anything?"

"w-what?"

"Are you hard of hearing granny!?! I am not going to repeat my self to a bunch of old people. Especially in front of duck butt and pinky. No way."

Sasuke and Sakura growled and clenched their fists.

"Fine then, you leave me no choice." She turned to one of the ANBU, the one with the spiky silver hair. "Take him to Inoichi Yamanaka. Oh, and don't be late."

"Yes lady Hokage." He took off his ANBU mask to reveal a cloth mask covering his nose down. His head band covered his left eye so he had only one eye to see, smile, and pretty much communicate emotions with.

As he was about to grab the boy the child dodged him.

"Don't touch me Cyclops! Oh my mom is going to kill you all!!!"

"I won't touch you if you follow me."

"Got it."

"Are you coming Sasuke?"

"Don't tell me duck butt is coming too!?!"

"Yes 'duck butt' is" Kakashi chuckled. _'He acts a lot like Naruto did.'_

Inoichi went through the boys mind. And found lots of information.

"What is it you found?" Tsunade asked the Yamanaka.

"Too much, and too little lady Hokage."

"Your report?"

"His name is Kai Uzukaze, his father is Naruto Uzukaze, formally Uzumaki, his mother is a civilian with sword training, he lives in fire country, he got lost, and he was coming here because he thought he should see where his father lived. Lady Hokage for this next part you should sit." She shook her head no.

"Ok, Naruto is dead. He killed him self. Kai found him, when he was going to wake him up. Naruto had cut his wrists, and slit his own throat. The date on the back of the kid's neck is the day Naruto died."

Tsunade turned white.

"Kai's mother, she…well. Got kidnapped. That was his other reason for coming to us. But then he tricked our ANBU and decided to go to Suna."

"Why?"

"He thought we were incompetent."

"Oh."

"His mother is dead now."

"What?"

"She was the one we found at training ground seven."

"Damn."

She thought for a moment.

"Enroll Kai into the academy. If he passes we'll put him on Sasuke's team."

"Yes lady Hokage." Inoichi bowed.

And a new legend was born…


End file.
